Pringles
by tootooroo
Summary: "Jepit di antara kedua pahamu." "…apa?"


_I own nothing but the fic._

* * *

Midorima kesal.

Oh, bahkan, 'kesal' tidak cukup menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini.

 _Kesalkesalkesalkesal_.

Yang jelas, suasana hatinya sedang tidak bagus.

Ia menghela napas panjang. Berbagai macam pikiran berkelabat dalam benaknya saat Midorima memejamkan mata—mencoba menghubung-hubungkan kejadian pagi ini dengan takdir Yang Maha Kuasa.

 _ **CANCER**_

 _Nasib buruk akan terus mengikutimu hari ini! Sebisa mungkin, hindari bepergian ke luar rumah. | Cinta : Tidak ada yang khusus. | Keuangan : Berhenti membuang-buang uang untuk hal yang tidak perlu! |_ Lucky item _: Bola ping-pong berwarna merah muda._

Akashi menelepon setiap anggota Kisedai, mengingatkan untuk datang ke tempat latihan _tepat waktu_. (Ya, bahkan tanpa melihat wajahnya, Midorima masih dapat merasakan aura Akashi yang mengintimidasi.)

Dengan terhuyung, ia terpaksa melangkahkan kakinya ke luar rumah. Tampilannya mengerikan—matanya awas, pundak bergidik. Mulutnya berkomat-kamit melafalkan entah-doa-entah-mantra untuk menghindarkannya dari marabahaya.

Destinasi pertamanya? Jelas; toko alat-alat olahraga.

…

Apa? Bukan tempat latihan?

Ya, Midorima tetap berniat datang kesana—setelah mendapatkan _lucky item_ nya hari ini, _jelas_.

Usai menyambangi toko kelima (serius, lagipula kenapa, sih, _lucky item_ nya hari ini harus berupa benda yang di luar kebiasaan masyarakat?) lelaki itu bergegas menuju stasiun.

 _Empat puluh menit. Masih cukup waktu,_ pikirnya.

Irama ritmik langkah Midorima tersamarkan berbagai macam suara yang memenuhi jalanan. Peluh menetes, namun napasnya tetap teratur ketika ia mengkalkulasi waktu perjalanan yang harus ditempuh;

 _Perjalanan ke stasiun, tiga menit. Menunggu kereta, dua menit. Namun melihat kepadatan hari ini, kemungkinan ada penundaan kedatangan, lima menit. Lama perjalanan, sepuluh menit. Dilanjut jalan kaki menuju lapangan, tujuh menit. Tapi kalau agak berlari, bisa tiga menit. Totalnya bi—_

Midorima tidak tahu mana yang terjadi lebih awal—ditubruk pekerja kantoran bertubuh gempal, atau wajahnya yang sukses mencium aspal.

Ia bahkan tidak ingat apakah yang menabraknya tadi meminta maaf atau tidak—mata hijaunya membulat, terpaku pada bola merah mudanya yang kian menjauh, menggelinding mulus.

 _Yang benar saja_.

Mengabaikan rasa sakit di lutut dan wajahnya, Midorima bangkit dan berpacu mengejar sang bola—yang dengan anggunnya masuk ke gorong selokan.

Lewatkan saja bagian dimana ia harus bergumul dengan substansi-substansi mencurigakan di dalam liang dan tatapan aneh orang-orang. Setelah bola aman dalam genggaman, si lelaki jangkung melihat jam di pergelangan.

 _Lima belas menit_.

Selain _Oha Asa_ , Midorima meyakini dua hal lain dengan sepenuh hati.

 _Satu, ia akan terlambat datang latihan._

 _Dua, Akashi akan membunuhnya._

Rentetan kejadian tadi cukup menjelaskan keadaannya saat ini; celana berlubang di lutut, dahi berdarah, bau badan (entah karena keringat atau wangi selokan, ia tidak yakin), wajah merah padam, otot kaki yang terasa dicengkeram, dan napas yang memburu—hasil dari usahanya melesat sekuat tenaga, meloncati pagar tetangga, mengambil jalan pintas tersingkat—dengan setengah berharap (setengahnya lagi, memilih untuk berekspektasi sesuai realita) ia tidak terlambat.

Dan—dengan _keajaiban—_ Midorima berhasil mencapai tujuan tepat waktu…

…hanya untuk menemukan bahwa sang kapten tidak berada di tempat.

Tidak ada debu masuk, namun matanya mengerjap beberapa kali—sekedar memastikan bahwa pemandangan di depannya itu nyata.

Murasakibara merebahkan badannya di kursi panjang, bak raja berselir belasan di novel roman picisan. Mengulum _nerunerunerune_ dengan wajah setengah mengantuk.

Kise— _Ya Tuhan, bisakah anak ini menutup mulutnya_ sebentar _saja?_

Aomine, menyadari keberadaan Midorima, mengalihkan pandangan dari majalah-penuh-dosa di tangannya. "Kau kenapa?"

"Panjang." Menghela napas, Shintarou melihat ke sekitar—memastikan, _lagi_ —sebelum melanjutkan, "Akashi?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu.

Yang bertanya mengumpat dalam hati. Mengeluarkan segala macam serapah terhadap empunya rambut merah.

(Makanya, hanya berani dalam hati. Jaga-jaga kalau yang bersangkutan tiba-tiba berdiri di belakang.)

Meskipun begitu, tetap saja mengherankan—Akashi Seijuurou? Terlambat? Ini pertanda kiamat?

Pikiran Midorima berkecamuk. Terlalu kalut. Terlalu kacau, untuk menyadari bahwa Akashi bukanlah satu-satunya yang belum hadir.

* * *

"Yang kuat!"

"Ini sudah maksimal, Akashi-kun."

"Gunakan tanganmu yang satunya."

…

…

…

"Belum bisa juga?"

"Faktanya begitu, Akashi-kun."

"Tch, percuma. Kalau begitu, gunakan kedua tanganmu sekaligus."

"Boleh keduanya? Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi?"

"Diam dan kerjakan saja, Kuroko."

…

…

…

"Yang itu juga sudah maksimal?"

"Yang _ini_ juga _sudah_ maksimal."

Suara desahan.

"Kau salah minta tolong orang, Akashi-kun."

"Aku tidak pernah salah. Kita hanya perlu cari cara lain."

"Seperti?"

"Jepit di antara kedua pahamu."

"…apa?"

" _Jepit di antara kedua pahamu_. Lalu gunakan kedua tanganmu."

Tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Kenapa kau diam? Lakukan!"

…

…

…

"Jepitanmu kurang kuat."

"Ini sudah—"

"Belum, masih belum. Kau kira aku tidak bisa merasakannya?"

…

…

…

"Tarik, Kuroko. Tarik!"

"Ini—ugh… juga… daritadi sudah—ugh!"

"Gunakan seluruh tenagamu! Posisikan badanmu yang benar, biarkan mekanika tubuh bekerja—apa? Kenapa belum-belum wajahmu sudah merah begitu?"

…

…

…

Menepuk jidat.

"Astaga. Yang benar saja."

"Maaf."

"Kekuatan fisikmu masih memprihatinkan. Akan ada jatah ekstra untukmu di latihan hari ini. Staminamu juga. Mungkin hari ini kau harus latihan dengan memakai beban setengah kilogram di masing-masing lengan."

"…Akashi-kun."

"Apa?"

"Kita tidak akan bisa latihan hari ini kalau tanganmu masih tersangkut di dalam kemasan _Pringles_ seperti itu."

* * *

 _First time writing in Indonesian and, needless to say—susah. Banget. I mostly read and write fic in English, karena fandom yang sering saya jabanin udah bangkotan. Jadi yang aktif cuma fandom english nya doang *cries in spanish*_

 _Wrote this fic for a friend of mine—who happened to be a hardcore akakuro shipper—with her prompt, 'Pringles'. So... yeah, here it is. I've never watched kurobas before, thus I don't know the tiny bits of their characterisation—let alone making them look OOC. Yang di atas itu full hasil research dan kepo-kepo. Semoga ga melenceng-melenceng amat, dan semoga ga menyinggung perasaan para shipper sekalian... I tried. Really. Hehehe._

 _Kesempurnaan hanya milik Tuhan. Dan kecacatan pada fic ini, setengahnya adalah karena saya manusia biasa. Setengahnya lagi karena emang saya ga jago nulis cerita._

 _scratchifyouenjoyRoyaiwouldyoureadmyotherficsprettypleasewithcherryontop?scratch_

 _Thanks for reading :) Review?_


End file.
